Detention
by Squeaks-sama
Summary: Chris, Claire, and others RE characters are in highschool, but one day they get sent to detention, but suddenly the school doors are lock and things are getting worse for them. Contains C/J C/L R/B
1. Ch 1: Chris and Claire, Jill

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Resident Evil so please don't sue. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:** In this story our RE gang is in high school and all of them got into detention, but it's just a matter of time before they know that there's a murder in their school is trying to kill them. They try to get help but no one is there in their school. The light's are out and there's a serial killer loose.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Detention**

**Chapter One:** Sent to Detention: Chris and Claire, Jill

**By: **Meiji

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chris…

Christopher Redfield was sitting on one of the benches, watching the football coach scream at the players with loud and angry voices. As usual, it was a typical day at his high school, called Stars High School. He was sitting there jolting down short sentences about his school's football team and how it's been practicing for it's up coming match in the finals against the Umbrella High School. Since he was a writer for his school's newspaper group, and like all writers he needed to get something good so why not football. At the starting of the football season, he thought to join football but then the thought of being a jock and become popular had cross his mind. He'd always hated different levels of his high school. The popular bratz, the normal people, and the nerdy geeks. So he didn't try out. Just as he was about to finish, his sister, Claire, walked up from the bottom benches to the top benches, where he was.

"Hey bro, whassup," Claire greeted with a smile. And sat next to him on his left.

Chris stopped writing and looked up to her and replied, "Nothin' really. Just writing stuff down for the newspaper."

An eyebrow arose from Claire. "About football?" 

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, why not? I got nothin' else to write about."

Claire looked away with a sly smile and said, "Weeelllll, how 'bout my soccer team?" Then she looked back at Chris. A stare that meant that she demanded an answer.

"Sorry, but boys' sports are way better than girls'," Chris said.

Claire immediately punched him hard in his left shoulder. "Hey! Girls sports are just as good as guys!"

Chris rubbed his shoulder while smiling at her.

"Hey, it was just a joke. With a punch like that, your kick must be quite a killer. I wonder that's why they chose you to be their captain of the girl's soccer team."

Since Chris and his sister had come to Stars High School, Claire had been eager to try out for the girl's soccer team. When they were little, Claire had always kicked his ass in soccer, but _he_ had her cornered in football. Both of them were gifted with athletic abilities. Now, she's captain of his school's girl's soccer team. While he was too afraid of being popular to play football. Come to think of it, it was little stupid.

Claire smirked at her older brother. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult."

"Just think of it as both." Chris said smiling.

Claire rolled her eyes and said, "Comin', I'll go walk with you to your ninth period class. What do you have? Study hall?"

Chris nodded and stood up to follow behind his sister. They got near the door but just as they were about five feet away from the door, a man stopped them. Not just any man, but their Principal, Irons. 

Principal Irons: a fat, greedy man, and not to mention a horrible flirt. This man was the Satan of Chris and Claire's school. Not anybody in the world, that they knew, liked him one bit. He was a total bastard to them.

Principal Irons coughed out loud at first but then started to talk. 

"Mr. Redfield and Miss Redfield. What a coincidence that I ran into you," he said with a cheesy grin. He had a little smudge of chocolate near his mouth, which gave away the clue to Chris and Claire, that Principal Irons had another one of his donut feast.

Neither of them answered, but since Principal Irons was waiting for a comment from them, so Chris decided to answer for the both of them since Claire hated the jackass deeply and never wanted to talk to him.

"Do you need anything from us?" Chris asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Principal Iron's smile turned into a frown. "Well that was a bit harsh. Doesn't your parents ever teach you manners to talk in front of elders?" Then another stupid grin went up on his face. Then he filled with laughers and said, "Oh wait! You two don't have any parents, they're _dead!_" 

He kept all laughing, but Chris didn't see anything humorous in it. In fact, Chris was angry. The event when his parents died was painful enough, but saying it into his face was just as painful. He couldn't control his anger.

"Why don't you shut the hell up, you asshole?!" Chris yelled and leaped forward to punch the man. But just when he was about to make the tiniest move, Claire grabbed his arm.

"Chris! You'll get expelled! Just let it go." Claire whispered it in his ear.

Chris thought for a few second and listened to what Claire had just said. At that time, Principal Irons had stopped laughing and his face turned to scowl. "What did you just called me, idiot?" 

"Nothing." Chris said while looking away at his face.

"Well, it didn't sound like nothing." Principal Irons said angrily.

Chris kept looking away and Claire was sneering at Principal Irons.

"I'll see you in detention, Mr. Redfield." Principal Irons said firmly at Chris and then turned away to walk back into the school.

Chris looked back into Iron's face and started to protest. "What!" Claire was angry as much and joined in.

"It's not his fault, you started talking bad about our parents!" Claire yelled.

Principal Irons turned back to face them once more. "I guess you would like to join your dimwitted brother too, huh, Miss Redfield? Well, you can. Today after school, in my office. You'll both be serving for five hours. Another sound out of you two, you'll both be suspended. Another word out of you two, you'll both be expelled." And with that he turned and went into the school.

"Agh!!! That fucking asshole bastard! That motherfucker! That gay fagin!" Claire cursed.

Chris stood there speechless for a few seconds then spoke to his sister. "Don't worry, it's just detention. We can take that. As for him, he'd probably died sooner then he'll know it, choking on a chicken bone from one of his two for one feast at KFC.

Claire's frown washed away and a she chuckled at Chris. Chris smiled back at his sister and said, "Let's go." And Claire agreed and the two Redfield siblings entered their school building.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Jill… 

Jill sat in the back of her history class, scrabbling on a piece of paper. It was boring as usual. History was just crap to her. Listening to teletubbies talk was more fun then Mr. Burton jabber about the Vietnam War to the class. She glanced at the clock. It was 2:20. _Great!_ She thought to herself as she pressed her hand down on her paper. Class was going to be over in ten minutes. She was eager that class was almost over since it was Friday. She had study hall next and she didn't really mind it because she could just ditch it and drive home instead of going to study hall and study and she could go home and listen to music, eat, and watch t.v. 

While she was concentrating to the clock, she didn't notice that her compass was underneath the hand that she was pressing on until a prickly feeling felt below her palm. She looked back at her hand with a jerk and saw that the point of the compass had stabbed her. Blood poured out from the place where she got stab. _Great! Just Great!_ Jill thought to herself with frustration. Then a grin appeared on her face. _Hey! This could get me out of class faster. Thank you compass! _

"The Vietnam War took place inᅳ," Mr. Burton said but got interrupted by Jill's hand in the air. "Yes, Jill?"

"Um, I accidentally stabbed myself with my compass so can I go to the little girls' room to, you know, wash out the blood."

Mr. Burton sighed and said, "Yeah, sure. Just make it quick." Then Jill got up from her seat and as she quickly hurried out the door she thought, _be quick? I'm going to take my time. _She thought sweetly to herself.

As she got out of the room, she dashed quickly to the girls' bathroom, _then, _she thought, _I'd probably stroll around the hall for a while._ Then she turned a corner but to her horror, it was Mr. Wesker, the vice principal and he was just as bad as Principal Irons. And he was wearing his sunglasses as usual. _Just act cool and don't do any that would make him mad._ Jill took a sigh and turn at the corner where Mr. Wesker was walking. Jill walked a little slow as she got near to Mr. Wesker. Then she just remembered something. _A pass! I need a hall pass in order to go somewhere out a classroom. Agh, shit! All well, maybe I'll get lucky and he won't notice me and he'll just walk past._

Mr. Wesker was now in front of Jill. Jill felt uneasiness as Wesker opened his mouth to talk.

"Valentine. Where's your hall pass?" Mr. Wesker asked. The question was more of a demand than a question.

Jill swallowed and said, "I don't have one."

Mr. Wesker's face stayed the same. "And why not?"

"Well, Mr. Burton forgot to write me one." Jill said with nervousness.

"I see. Mr. Irons will see you in detention today, Valentine. After school, be there or be expelled." Mr. Wesker said.

"But that's bullshit!" Jill yelled but Mr. Wesker walked away, not saying anything back.

"Wesker! I swear on my mother's grave, that guy's worse than a jackass." Jill whispered to herself. Then went to the girl's bathroom with angriness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:** Well, that's all for this chapter! I hoped you like it. After reading this, you'll probably hate Iron's guts. Anyway, give me fifteen reviews and I'll put the next chapter on. I'll give you a hint, the next chapter is about Leon and Carlos, and how they got in detention. Well, TTRN!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Ch 2: Leon, Carlos

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:** Hi again! I decided not to post for reviews so I'm just going to put it in when I think that it's time but I still want u to review. If you review, then it's proof that you read my story. Anyways, one of my reviewers asked me a favor to put in some stuff to this, but sorry. I can't because I had already finished writing this yesterday so I got everything planned out. Sorry!!! When I started to write this story at the beginning I thought that I should finish the whole story then put it in then when I have a total of 15 reviews for the first chapter then I wouldn't have to write it and then post it on. It would be easier for me just to put it in right away because I might have a lot of homework at that time then to write the next chapter. Anyway, SORRY but I finish all of the chapters!!! And aliens? That reminds of that movie the faculty, anyways, I'm shut up and let you guys read.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Detention**

**Chapter One: **Sent to Detention: Leon/Carlos

**By:** Meiji

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leon…

Basketball practice was hell like every other day. Leon looked at Coach Nicholai's angry face as he dribbled his basketball. _Coach Nicholai… _Leon thought to himself. _The meanest basketball coach ever in the history of the world. _Leon knew that Coach Nicholai used to be in the U.S. army and it was fact that he was 3rd commander of his base. But then he got kicked out for something, Leon didn't what, and became the Stars High School's basketball coach. 

Leon then heard his name being called behind him. He looked and saw that it was a bunch of girls waving at him, some were giggling and blushing. They called themselves the "Leon Fan Club." Which made Leon very embarrass. Leon knew that he was popular in school because he was captain of his basketball team and he was very athletic at basketball. He would lead his team to victory every time. And because of that, the girls go ga ga over him. Every school dances, he would be overwhelmed with girls asking him to go with them but he'd always turned them down. He didn't care about being popular that much. The thought never crossed his mind, actually. 

He waved back to the girls so they would be satisfied and leave him alone before Coach Nicholai catch him not practicing. But it was too late.

"Kennedy!" Nicholai roared at Leon.

Leon turned his attention to the coach. Coach Nicholai's eyes were wide with red veins. 

"Yeah," Leon replied.

Coach Nicholai motioned his finger at Leon, which meant, _come here. _Leon did as he was told because he didn't want be in further in trouble with the high-tempered freak. As he was walking up to Coach Nicholai, his best friend, Ark, whisper to him, "Dude, you're in deep." And then Ark turned away.

Leon just ignored the statement and concentrated on what he would say to Coach Nicholai. He approached Coach Nicholai and Nicholai asked him a weird question. 

"Tell me Kennedy, do you like being basketball captain?" Coach Nicholai asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Leon replied coolly.

Coach Nicholai furiously grabbed a hold of Leon's neck collar and said, "Don't you get smart with me Kennedy!" At that time, everybody in the gym was watching the two. "You might be popular with the kids, but here, in my gym, you're just another piece of shit that I have to deal with everyday! Either buckle down, or you're dead meat!" Coach Nicholai shouted in Leon's face.

Leon didn't care for his coach's temper so he said, "Does that mean you like to work with shit a lot?" Leon said while gave Coach Nicholai a scowl.

Coach Nicholai threw Leon on the ground but Leon managed to gain his balance so he didn't fall.

"That's it! You've got detention. TODAY! And believe me, after you come out of there, you'd wished you'd never had experience it!" Then Coach Nicholai turned and walked into his office. Just before he walked through the door, Leon heard Coach Nicholai whispered to himself. _You might not get out at all. _Then he was in the office.

Leon thought that it was strange comment. He then thought to himself that Coach Nicholai wasn't planning to kill him, or is he? _No way,_ he thought, _He was part of the army, he wouldn't kill anyone. _

Ark was standing a few feet away from Leon, as he walked back. Leon was about to say something to Ark, but saw him standing with awe, like he was mesmerize.

"Dude?" Leon asked but Ark just stood there and kept staring at him. Then to get his attention, Leon snapped his fingers to wake up his friend. And it worked, Ark jerked.

"What are you staring at?" Leon asked him. 

"I can't believe you! You just insulted with Coach Nicholai. I mean, _Coach Nicholai!_ I can't believe you would do that." Ark said.

Leon just smirked at Ark and picked up his basketball that he left behind before his talk with Nicholai. "Let's just practice."

Then the two friends walked to the nearest basketball hoop and started to play a little one on one game.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Carlos…

2:27. _Perfect!_ _Just in time,_ Carlos thought to himself. Carlos Oliveira was up to his tricks again and this time he was in the girls' locker room to put in rats in each of their lockers and when they open it, they'll all scream like crazy. Carlos knew that he was the school's clown, trickster, and troublemaker. He was always getting into trouble but he liked it. He thought of it as a talent. 

This time he was going to go to the girls' locker room to raid it with rats. Of course they would kill him but only if they find out, and they won't. To put rats in their locker means that he needed the locker combinations but that wasn't a problem because he had the paper with the girls' entire locker combinations that they took from the coaches' desk not too long ago. It was stealing but Carlos called it "borrowing" instead.

Carlos had already put rats in several of the lockers already and now he had one more too go, as he was just finished with locker number 4409. 

"10, 32, 38," Carlos whispered the combinations as he opened locker number 4410. And just like the rest, the lock open with a cling. Carlos reached in and grabbed the last rat in the cage. He brought along the cage to carry the whole bunch of rats instead of putting inside his clothes. That idea made him uncomfortable. He likes rodents, but inside his clothes? That would be nasty.

Carlos held the rat firmly in his hand as it struggled to get free. This one was a feisty one than all of the rest but Carlos had it under control. In it went as Carlos slammed the locker door behind it quickly so the rat wouldn't escape.

Carlos chuckled to himself. _All done. _His job here was down so he hid the empty cage of rats in corner and covered it with a newspaper because he didn't want to walk around the hallway, carrying a cage. People would defiantly suspect something right away. Then he went out of the door as soon as he saw that there was no one out there to see him.

The coast was clear, not a soul was around so he walked out. As he entered the main hallway where there were students and a couple of teachers. He whistled a tune called "Don't worry, be" to himself as he was walking down. He found a corner that he could stand there and hear the girls scream. He would be cracking up once he saw their faces. But then a figure stood in front of him that pulled Carlos away from his thoughts.

Carlos saw who it was right away. It was Councilor Alfred, a creepy man. Councilor Alfred looked at him with a frown. Carlos didn't know why, and then he thought, _maybe he knows that I was in the girls' bathroom and was putting rats in their locker. But wait, he couldn't know that I was putting rats in there because he's a male teacher, he can't be in a girls bathroom. Ah, just forget about it._

Carlos was the first to talk since Councilor Alfred wasn't saying anything.

"You want something?" Carlos asked.

After Carlos talked, Councilor Alfred went into the conversation. "Carlos Oliveira. What exactly were you doing?" Councilor Alfred asked in an angry tone.

_I ain't saying anything that would make him know. _Carlos thought so replied. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, why were in the girls bathroom?" Councilor Alfred asked with an angrier tone.

Carlos thought that if he makes an excuse, Councilor Alfred would believe him and go away. Maybe. "Well, I wasᅳ,"

"No you weren't. I don't want to hear another one of your excuse!" 

Ouch. He knows. I have the right to be silent. Anything that I say will be used against me.

"That's it, detention! Today! You will serve five hours. And not another word out of your rotten mouth." Then Alfred walked away.

_Oh bummer, detention, and on a Friday too. Stupid Alfred._ Then a scream from the girls' locker, followed by another, and another. Carlos gave a satisfied smile to himself as he saw girls running out of the locker rooms with frightful faces.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:** Done for this chapter. The next chappie will be about Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen. How do you like this chapter? Tell me in your reviews. Also, I would like you to tell me who's your favorite character so far. Is it:

Chris: Writer for the school's newspaper

Claire: Soccer Captain

Jill: Normal teenage girl that hates her classes

Leon: Popular guy and basketball champ

Carlos: School Clown, trickster and troublemaker.

Principal Irons: Fat guy and the Satan of the school

Vice Principal Wesker: Mysterious, denote man

Councilor Alfred: A weird guy that likes to give detentions to Carlos

Go and tell me in your reviews! My favorite is Claire, she's cool. You'll see why later in the chapter. I know the whole story and you will too as soon as I put it all in. Keep on reviewing and before you know it. The story will be finished. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Ch 3: Rebecca, Billy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews guys! ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Detention**

**Chapter Three: **Sent to Detention: Rebecca/Billy

**By: **Meiji

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rebecca…

The whole classroom was dead silent as Rebecca Chambers took her exam on black history. She looked down at her test. There was only one more question left. 'When did Harriet Tubman died?' Rebecca read the question in her mind. Right away, Rebecca wrote down the answer. It was easy for Rebecca because she stayed up all night studying for it. In STARS high school, the kids knew Rebecca as the school nerd. Not those kinds of nerd with geeky glasses and snorts whenever they laugh. Rebecca was the kind of nerd with a high IQ and an intellectual mind with a vast vocabulary. She was also the new girl because she had only been in STARS high school for only a week now and getting used to being here was hard enough with kids staring at you wherever you go and whispering stuff to each other about her around the hall.

Rebecca got up from her seat and places the finished test on Mr. Enrico, her history teacher's desk. 

"Well done Rebecca. You may leave," Mr. Enrico said to her and said goodbye to her with a smile. 

As she was about to leave the room, she heard some kids groaned at her. Rebecca looked back and saw that was Ada Wong, the most popular girl in school and her crew. Ada gave Rebecca a snobby snare but Rebecca just walked out, not sure what to do. Rebecca was smart and all but when someone picked on her, she really didn't know what to do. She was defenseless, you can say.

Rebecca was now in the hallways. There were no students there because they were all in their classrooms taking the exams. Rebecca, though, had finished quite early. She walked down the stairs and into the main hallways, where the students were all scattered around and talking really loud. Rebecca had study hall next so she began her way to it. 

Rebecca walked to another hallway, but there were no students as she looked around. She began her way to study hall but then suddenly she heard voices in a room. The voices were coming from opposite way from where study was being. Rebecca got curious and decided to see whom it was.

She turned at he corner and duck behind the wall, outside of the room as she eavesdrop. She took a look and saw that it was Mrs. Alexia, the school nurse, and her twin brother, Counselor Alfred.

"Yes, it's been decided. Every one of us has already given the students detention. But I still have to give Rebecca Chambers one." Said Nurse Alexia.

"I hope you do it soon. School is almost over, you know." Said Counselor Alfred. 

Back at where Rebecca was standing. She was confused. She wondered why the school nurse is going to give her a detention. She hasn't done anything wrong, or has she. Rebecca stood and tried to remember the last time she did something wrong in STARS high. There was nothing that she did wrong so why is the school nurse giving her a detention? 

While she was thinking that, she didn't notice that one of her book was falling off of her binder that she was holding on to. 

*BUMP*

Nurse Alexia stopped her conversation with Councilor Alfred and glanced outside of the room. 

"Who is there? Is someone outside?" She called out.

Rebecca's heart skipped. 'What to do? What to do? Will she know that it's me?' Those questions bounced everywhere in Rebecca's mind. She was about to leave but then Nurse Alexia stormed out of the room and saw her standing there. Along by her side was Councilor Alfred.

'Uh-oh…' Rebecca thought.

Nurse Alexia gave her a sudden frown and so did Councilor Alfred. The only thing Rebecca did was standing there, in front of them and said, "Oh! Hi Nurse Alexia, Councilor Alfred! I was just on my way to study hall so I'm gonna go now. Ok."

Then Rebecca started to walk away, but got stopped by Nurse Ashford's voice.

"Stay still Rebecca." Nurse Alexia firmly commanded.

Rebecca stopped walking and turned back to Nurse Alexia. Councilor Alfred gave Nurse Alexia a nod and then walked his way to somewhere else. After he was gone, Nurse Alexia just stood there, staring at Rebecca with the same frown. That made Rebecca nervous and sweat. For five seconds, the both of them didn't talk. That made Rebecca more nervous and sweat more so she decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry that I eavesdropped on you and Councilor Alfred. I didn't mean to," Rebecca said and looked down.

Then Nurse Alexia said, "You better be. That was very discourteous and indecorous. And your punishment shall be detention. Today."

Rebecca looked up with a shock. She never had detention before. She was about say something back like, 'why?!' or 'detention?!' but she thought that she would be in much more trouble then she already is.

"I'm very sorry, Nurse Alexia. I won't do it again." Rebecca apologized.

All Nurse Alexia could say to her was, "Oh, don't worry. You won't be able to do that ever again. That, I'm sure." Then walked away.

Rebecca stood there with confusion. She wondered what was that all about. She still couldn't believe that she got a detention. Rebecca thought of what she would say to her parents. And what did Nurse Alexia mean in her conversation with Councilor Alfred. There might be more students in detention then just only her.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Billy…

Billy Coen walked down the main halls of STARS high. Every kid stood out of his way and looked at him with scared faces. He wasn't surprised. In his high school, he was known as the most fearsome bully. Kids would wet their pants every time Billy tried to talk to them. That's how much they were afraid of them. It was because of his appearance. He mostly wears a dark purple tank top and denim jeans and had big muscles enough to punch a kid's teeth out. But thing that scared most kids out was his scowl. Everywhere he went, Billy almost always has his scowl on. It's been a habit for him.

The thought of being the school bully pleases Billy. He'd never liked being popular or is a wimpy geek, and the idea of being a normal student just bores him. Being a bully means kids would do what ever you command them too and you don't have to take any shit from anyone.

Billy walked to his locker, which was number 3400. He spun the lock to his combination numbers and opened it. Inside were pictures of bands and singers mostly. Sum 41, Good Charlotte, etc. Billy had study hall next. Study hall was like a quiet hell to him. He didn't like doing homework or study so everyday in study hall, he would just sit there and listen to punk music. Then, while he was putting the books that he did need in, someone pushed him forward. Billy regained his balance then slammed the locker and turned around to see who it was that pushed him.

It Brad Vickers, a.k.a. Chickenheart Vickers, one of the geeks in school. Brad had fallen on the floor on his ass. Brad looked up at Billy with a scared face. Billy looked behind Brad and saw three of the popular students had pushed Brad into him. They left quickly because they didn't want Billy to know that they did that but Billy did. Just before they ran out of the hall, Billy caught a glimpse of their face. They were Joseph Frost, Forest Speyer, and Steve Burnside. 

Billy now faces his full attention back to Brad, who was shaking tremendously. He walked towards the scared chicken and that only made Brad more scared. 

"S-s-s-sor-r-ry," Brad stammered.

Billy now approached him. Though he was a bully, he would never hurt a student unless they really tick him off. The reason why he wouldn't hurt another kid for fun is that he wasn't the kind of bully to do that, despite the fact that the kids in his school believes that he do.

"Don't ever. Do that again," Billy warned Brad.

Brad nodded his head hastily many times.

"Now scram geek," Billy said and Brad quickly got off of his ass and ran out of the hallway. Just when Billy was about to go to study hall, someone called his name.

"Mr. Coen!"

Billy looked behind him and saw that it was Mr. Birkin, the science teacher. And he was wearing his usual white lab coat, blue jeans, and untied tie.

"What?" Billy said rudely. He was never polite. He'd treat teachers just like he was treat his peers.

"I saw that you were beating up Mr. Vickers just now. I won't tolerate that in this school." Mr. Birkin commanded.

"I wasn't beating him up, asshole! I hardly even touch the bullshit." Billy argued.

"Coen! That's it! You've got detention today. FIVE HOURS, whether you like it or not!" Mr. Birkin yelled at him.

"For doing completely nothing?!" Bill yelled.

"No, for beating up one of your peers and calling me an asshole." Mr. Birkin proclaimed.

Billy was just so mad that he couldn't argue back. He just turned his back to Mr. Birkin and kicked his locker as hard as he could, with Mr. Birkin standing there. The kicked made a huge metal clash through the hall. Everyone that was in the hall, now had completely stopped what they were doing and stared at the Billy. The halls were now dead silent. Billy just walked to study hall leaving Mr. Birkin standing there.

Mr. Birkin, however, just stood there with a smirk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:** Yep, those teachers are all assholes. Anyways, review, and don't forget to tell me your favorite characters. There two more new ones too.

Rebecca: New girl and nerd.

Billy: The bully

Alexia: The nurse

Birkin: Science Teacher

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have already paired the characters up for couples, but I still need to pick whether Rebecca should go with Carlos or Billy. Carlos or Billy? Carlos or Billy? Carlos or Billy? Tell me what who should go with Rebecca by telling me it in your reviews!!!^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Ch 4: Gathering in Study Hall

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Hiya! Some of my reviewers were very anxious to get the next chapter updated. Well, here it is! If you really want to know when any of my next stories' chapter will be updated then check my bio or just email me and ask I'll be sure to email you back with the date of when it will be updated. I will update it almost everyday. In this chapter, the characters are in study hall and they find out that they all have detention. This will be told by different characters' point of view and this chapter also reveals some main points of the story so stay focus and don't drift off! ^_^ Go on and read it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Detention**

**Chapter Four: **Gathering in Study Hall

**By: **Meiji

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chris and Claire…. [Claire's POV]

Chris and I walked down the busy hall and made our way to study hall. I was still pissed out at damn Principal Irons. To calm myself down, I repeated, 'Irons's an asshole' many times to give rid of my anger. I've always done that when Chris made me mad but I had used Chris's name instead. Detention was bad enough but on a Friday! That is total bullshit. I had already made plans to go to the movies with my friend, I guess I'll have to tell my friends that I can't go before school is over or else, they're think I stood them up.

"How are we going to explain this to our Aunt Lela, Chris?" I asked him. I was curious to know what his excuse is.

"Easy. We tell her exactly what happen. I just hope that she doesn't think we're lying," Chris replied.

I thought about Auth Lela. There's a fat chance she would believe us. She sometimes act like a bitch because she thinks that kids always lie and grown ups tell the truth, which isn't true. I'm almost sixteen and Chris is near eighteen so we're practically adults. (Note from Kitty: Age is different here) 

We finally reached study hall. When we go to the hall that leads to study hall, I saw Rebecca at the water fountain. Rebecca was my bestest friend ever and whenever I feel sad or mad, I talk to her and right now feels like the good time, considering that I just got a five-hour detention on a Friday so I called out her name.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

[Rebecca's POV]

"Yo Becky!"

I raised my head away from the fountain and looked up to see who called me. I saw that it was a brown haired girl in flares and a red vest over a dark maroon t-shirt and next to her was a dark brown haired boy that was wearing cargo shorts and a white t-shirt under a unbutton red short sleeve shirt. I didn't need to look at them that long to know that it was Chris and Claire. 

When I first got there, Claire was the first one that greeted me and gave me a tour around the school. At lunch, Claire would shout for me to come sit with her. During lunch, Claire would tell me with helpful stuff to obey around the school like the people to stay away from, like the Ada, Claire's biggest enemy, and other popular people, and other stuff like how to get away if you don't have your homework. 

Claire was standing there waving her hand to me and Chris just stood there with a smile to greet me. Claire was looking for a greet back so I waved to her and Chris. As soon as Claire was done waving she and quickly ran over to me. Chris just walked behind her.

"We won't believe what happened to me and Chris today!" Claire said to me.

"What is it?" I replied.

"He made me so mad because of it."

"Who made you mad?"

"And the way he teased us about." 

"Who teased you about what?"

"I can't believe he gave me and Chris detention!"

"You got a detention?!"

Claire was about to say something else but then Chris went inside the conversation. "Principal Irons gave us detention because I called him an asshole and Claire yelled back after he made fun of our dead parents and now we got a five-hour detention today."

I was surprised at what they said. I had detention too and so did they. Maybe it has to do with what Nurse Alexia and Counselor Alfred was talking about earlier, but maybe it was just a coincidence. "You did? Principal Irons can really be a jerk a lot," I replied.

"More like a jerk all the time." Chris responded then Claire went back into the conversation. "Excused me, I was going to tell Becky."

"Well, you keep talking to her like she knew what was going on, when she didn't. That only made her confused so I told her." Chris said.

"I was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

Chris and Claire begun to argued back and forth. I knew that this fight could last for centuries so I had to break it up or else they would be standing there yelling at each other forever.

"Was too."

"Was not-"

"Guys! Guys! It doesn't matter who told me what. I have detention too."

I look at both of their faces. There were astonishing expressions all over their faces. For a few seconds none of them spook, but then Claire talked.

"Becky…"

"How'd ya get detention when you're, like, the nicest, smartest, suck up-to-teachers, kid in this school." Chris said.

"Hey! I'm not a suck up!" I responded.

"Ok, ok, ok! Whatever guys. Let's talk in study hall cause I think kids are listening.

We all agreed and went inside.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Jill…

I walked down my way to study hall. I was going to ditch it but since I had detention it would be a pain to drive home and stay there for a half an hour and then drive back to school again. I was at the doorway of study hall and looked around and to see if I saw any of my friends. Then I suddenly spotted Claire, Chris, and Rebecca sitting on one of the tables. Claire and Rebecca were both good friends of my and so was Chris. Though Chris was a different story. We'd been friends since both of the Redfield twins moved here. Claire was my friend but was also kind of like a little sister to me. Chris was my all time crush. At first, I thought of him like an immature idiot but then I started to see that he was caring, kind, and thoughtful. That's when I started to like him, though Chris didn't know that and I'd liked it to stay that way because he might not like me back. I'd always hope he would though. 

I stopped from my thoughts then walked over to them. Rebecca, or Becca cause that's how I call her, was the first one to spot me. She patted Claire's shoulder gently. Claire looked up and saw me and smiled then motioned to me to come over. Chris looked up too and smiled at me. I'd always liked that smile. I walked over to where they were sitting, which was a table near the window with the sun shining through. Maybe my day won't be that bad. I can live detention.

I sat down and dropped my books on the floor.

"Hey Jill! Guess what? Chris, Becky, and I got detention today and we had to serve five hours. Don't you think that bullshit!?" Claire said.

Wow, they'd got detention just like me. I can believe Chris and Claire to get detention, not offense to them, but Becca? Becca's never gotten a single detention in her whole life, well, until now. Becca had always stayed on the safe side and I consider her like the type of good girls than bad girls.

"Becca got detention?" I asked.

Just then Chris answered me. "Yeah. Becky is becoming a bad girl like you. I think you have a bad influence on her, Jill." Chris teased me.

I made a face at him and shoved him gently. In return, he just chuckled at me with that smile. Chris was an idiot sometimes but that hasn't stopped me from liking him. 

"And listen to this," Claire said. Then she turned to face Rebecca and said, "Tell Jill about Nurse Bitch and Councilor Bastard's conversation."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Leon…

"Hi Leon."

It was Ada Wong that greeted him. Ever since Leon had become "popular", Ada had obsessively flirted with him every time she saw him. He liked her and all as a friend but sometimes she was snobby to other people. He was more into a girl by the name of Claire Redfield. 

Claire was captain of his school's girl's soccer team and was great at soccer as he is to basketball. Every time he saw her in the hallways, he would say hi to her but she would always roll her eyes and walk away. It seems to him that she didn't like him one bit. Leon didn't know why she hates him but he would always try to be nice to her and stuff so Claire wouldn't act angry around him. 

Leon shook away from his thoughts about Claire. Thinking about her can make Leon daydream about it forever. Leon made his way to study hall and entered the room. He spotted Claire sitting with Chris, Jill, and the new girl that just started to go to STARS high school, Rebecca Chambers. Usually Leon would walk up to them and say hi but Claire was there and he didn't want her to hate him more. The others didn't hate him as much as Claire. 

So he found a seat a couple feet away from them and sat down. Leon took a glance to see if Claire saw him, and she wasn't. Claire kept talking to the others. He was about to open his math book to study for his exam that was on Tuesday but then heard Claire said something that caught his attention. 

"Can you believe that we're all getting five-hour detention today!" Claire whispered loudly.

That made Leon jumped up from his seat and turned around to face Claire and the others.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Carlos…

"Carlos! You sicko!"

"You pervert! Why did you do this?!"

"Get out ta here, NOW!"

As Carlos rushed out of the girl's locker room, a book hit him on the head. It thrown by the last girl that yelled at him. He caught a glimpse of the girl before he was out of the locker room. Her name was Lisa Trevor.

The book had fell to the floor. Curious to see what book it was, Carlos picked up the book and read the title.

"The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants," Carlos said out loud.

Weird, he thought, why do girls read about pants that travel? Maybe I don't wanna know. Then Carlos threw the book behind his back and walked out. He continued his way to study hall, cause that's what he had next. 

He made his way down. Along the way, he saw a couple of pretty girls. He gave them several flirty smile and sometimes say 'Hey sweet thang' or 'looking good'. And as usual, the girls would rolled their eyes, made a grossed out face, or say 'Get lost.'

Up in front of him, he saw Ada Wong, flirting with Leon. Ada had said, "Hi Leon," but Leon just kept walking. 'Major shut down!' Carlos thought to himself. Now Ada was now at her locker. Carlos thought that this was a chance to flirt with her just for the fun of it so he walked up to her. 

"Hiya Addie!" Carlos said joyfully.

Ada, however, didn't like it when Carlos called her Addie. She stopped packing away her books and looked up to Carlos with a sneer. He didn't wipe away his smile because he loves annoying Ada. 

"Why don't go and stick your asshole head in horse shit, you bastard! Don't ever call me that!" Ada said and then she took her books in her arms and slammed her locker door loudly that her the other lockers around her vibrated a little. Then Ada walked away.

Carlos still stood there with a smile. What Ada didn't notice that when she turned her back around to walk away, Carlos had secret place a sign on her back that said, 'I AM DOG SHIT.' And as she walked down the hall, the kids had looked at her strangely. Then just continued his way to study hall. 

He had just entered study hall and it was quiet except for the little whispering. He found an empty seat near the window so decided to take it. He was just a couple of feet away from it until he heard something, as he was about to walk past a table that sat Claire, Chris, Jill, and Rebecca.

"Can you believe that we're all getting five-hour detention today!" Claire whispered loudly

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Billy…

Study hall was what Billy had next so he continued to the library, where study hall was at in his high school. He was stilled pissed out at that science teacher, Mr. Birkin. He had not done anything to that like punk, Vickers, and Birkin comes up and tells him that he's got detention because he had just beaten Chicken heart Vickers up when he didn't. These teachers are the assholes of the school, Billy thought to himself. 

I don't need to think about his now, Billy thought to himself. Then Billy shook off his detention away from his mind and then remembered that his friend, Chris Redfield, had told Billy to meet him in study hall as they always do. Chris was Billy's friend and was also best friend too. Though many kids in this were afraid of him, Chris wasn't. That was because he and Chris had grown up together in the same neighborhood and knew each other since they were babies. There was also Claire Redfield too. Claire was also Billy's friend but when he and Chris was younger and didn't know what puberty was then, they would always play tricks on her and teased her. She would never cry of course, because she was too much of a tomboy to. She would always find a way to get them back, but now since they are in high school, there are more mature. 

Billy had reached study hall and could spotted Chris, Claire, and other kids like Jill and Rebecca. He walked over to them. Then he heard Claire whispered loudly to the others as he approached them.

"Can you believe that we're all getting five-hour detention today!" Claire whispered loudly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:** Hey. Hope you like it. Also, vote whether Rebecca should go with Carlos or Billy. I'll give you the results until I think there are enough votes. Vote by telling me in your reviews or if you're too embarrassed to say it public, then just email me. Anyways, keep on reviewing! My goal is to have at least thirty reviews in total or fifty if I'm lucky. So if you have any friends that you think will be interested in this fic then tell them to read this! I'd already have some reviewers that are telling their friends and I would like to say thanks to them.

Oh yeah here is/are the new character(s):

Ada Wong: Popular and snobby brat

Remember to tell me who's your favorite character! If you're wondering why I asked you then that's because as a fanfiction author, I liked to hear what my reviewer's ideas or thoughts, etc.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Ch 5: Conversation

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Detention**

**Chapter Five: **Conversation

**By: **Meiji

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so long to update. I got lazy and things got so busy for me too. ^__^''' Okay poll is over. You guys have decided that Becky should be with Billy so it's official. They are now a genuine couple. Well, only in this story. ^_^ And I also decided not to have killers in here. I'm going to have the zombies and t-virus instead. Hehehe ^______________________^ XD I mean, these characters ARE from resident evil and you gotta love the zombies.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What?!" Leon, Carlos, and Billy shouted out loud in unison.

At that moment everybody in study hall turned his or her attention to the three guys and said, "SHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Sorry," Leon was embarrassed and whispered back to them. Carlos looked but didn't really care and so was Billy. Claire stopped talking and everybody else at that table stopped listening and looked at Leon, Billy, and Carlos.

"Leon?" Claire said.

"Billy?" Rebecca said.

"Carlos?" said Chris and Jill. The four all said a once. "Were you guys listening to us?" Claire asked frowning. The three all pull up a chair except Billy, who stood standing. 

"Hold on a minute. Just hold on," Leon said firmly, "All four of you have detention? Like me?"

"I have it too," Billy said coolly.

"Same here." Carlos said.

At that moment, Claire, Leon, Chris, and the others all stare in shock and surprise. Everyone except Carlos. He was whistling and looking at the ceiling. Jill looked at Chris and said, "Okay, this is starting to get freaky." Then Carlos looked at Jill and said, "What's so freaky about detention? It's possible for us to all get detention since all of our teachers are all assholes."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. I think there's a reason why they put us in detention and it's not because we did something bad in school," Claire said.

"That's just bullshit. They're teachers and that's what teachers do," said Billy.

"That's still not a good reason!" yelled Claire.

"SHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the kids around them yelled for them to shut up again. 

Chris got up from his seat and said, "This isn't a good place to talk. Follow me." Then everyone obeyed. Chris took them out the hall and all the way outside where the kids would eat their lunches when it was spring or summer. He sat down at the one of the tables and everyone else did also.

"I say we hear everyone's story of how they got detention. We're not going to get anywhere if we don't know how everyone of you did to get detention," Chris explained.

Jill sighed and then responded. "I'll go first." She took a breath and started to tell her story. Then it was Claire that told her story along with Chris, then Rebecca, Carlos, Leon, and then Billy.

"These are all unfair punishments for us. We didn't do anything wrong. It's like they had this setup." Rebecca said.

Then Claire joined in the conversation. "I agree with everything. These are all unfair punishments, but I don't know if it IS an unfair punishment for Carlos. I mean, RATS? In the girl's BATHROOM? That has detention written all over it."

Carlos smiled sheepishly at her. "Hey it was a sweet stunt!" All of the girls rolled their eyes. "You gotta agree. Guys?" Chris, Billy, and Leon grinned at Carlos.

"Yeah, it was sweet."

"Pretty funny too."

"It was a stroke of genius."

The guys patted Carlos on the back and exchanged grins and smirks. The girls looked at one another and said, "Urgh!" in unison. Claire smacked Leon and scowled at him so did Jill to Chris and Rebecca to Billy. Then Carlos said, "Boy, I'm glad I don't have any girlfriends." Then at that time everyone smacked him on the head at once. 

"Okay, we should stop fooling around and get back to what the important question is." Said Jill.

"What's that?" asked Leon.

Jill said, "If we should got to detention or not." Everyone looked down at the ground. "I'm not going," said Jill looking up. Claire said, "Me too, I have this feeling that there's something bad that waiting there for us."

"You know, it IS a Friday and would hate to waste it on five hours of detention so I'm not going too. Even I'll still serve it once the teacher finds out I'm not there…" said Carlos.

Billy nodded. "I agree with Carlos. I'm not going to go to but we're just going to get detention again and maybe even twice the hours."

Claire stared at Chris, Leon, and Rebecca. "What about you guys?"

Chris took a deep breath and said, "I'm going." Leon then responded, "I'm going too." Rebecca nodded.

Then suddenly the bell rang. School was now over. Then the whole bunch, Jill, Leon, Claire, etc., separated and scattered to where they were going next.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Jill and Claire…

Jill and Claire had gone to the girl's locker room to get their stuff after the bell had rang. Claire's locker was far away from Jill because her last name started with an R and Jill was a V so that's not very close enough since they were put in alphabetical order.

Claire opened her locker. Inside were her gym uniform and soccer uniform along with any of her earlier sports equipment. On the side of the locker door was a picture of Chris and her and sports team's pictures or famous soccer players like Mia Hamm. 

Just then, Claire heard a clang sound from somewhere near. "Jill, did you hear that sound?"

"What sound?" Jill's voice asked over in the distant.

"I don't know…it sounded like a clang or something…"

Claire closed her locker door but then the sound came again. 

'Clang'

Claire looked around for what was doing it but couldn't find out what it was. Then it came again.

_'Clang'_

The noise was really annoying Claire at that moment so she went to search for what was making that sound. As she did, the noise kept making the sound. She followed the sound and then it finally led her in one of the bathroom stall. She went inside the stall and looked around and saw nothing. Them she looked up at the ceiling. 

One of the metal pipes was loose and was vibrating back and forth, hitting one of the other pipes. Claire saw that it was nothing so she turned back. Suddenly something held onto her. Claire looked into the face of the person that was holding on her. It wasn't person at all. Its skin was rotting and peeling like a month old banana. The creature's mouth rotten as well and had red all over it. Claire could smell that it was blood. But the worst was the smell of the creature itself. The smell was so bad that nothing on earth could possible smell worse.

Claire pushed the monster to make it fall backwards but she ended up falling with it. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Claire laid on the ground as the monster was on top of her. The creature leaned forward with all of its might to bite her for its mouth was opened and that gave Claire the clue that it was trying to eat her. 

At that time, Jill was fixing her hair but then she heard Claire's scream. "Claire?! Are you alright?!"

Claire managed to cried out, "HELP!!!"

Jill stopped what she was doing immediately and hurried to where she heard Claire's voice. Then she spotted Claire on the ground and something on was on her. The person was rotting and Jill knew that it was not human at all. She went without delay to Claire's rescue.

Jill approached the monster but the monster didn't know that someone was behind it so it didn't attack Jill. Jill grabbed its head and was a quick haste; she turned the head and snap! The head had broke and rolled off of Claire's chest. Claire was in disgust and quickly got out from under the body. She went to Jill's side and Jill hugged her. Claire was scared and so did Jill. They looked at the body. It wasn't moving but the head was stilling rolling.

**Author's Note:** I won't update till I get at least fifty reviews in all. I know it's a lot and you're probably calling me crazy right now, but I really want a lot of reviews for this story so help me out people.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Ch 6: Meeting the Zombies!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Detention**

**Chapter Six: **Meeting the zombies!

**By: **Meiji

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so long to update. My computer has a virus and it's getting fixed so I couldn't update.  Plus I'll have to type my chapters all over again cause it's saved on my computer.  So I'm updating from my local library right now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Claire walked slowly with cautious towards the headless zombie on the floor.  Jill was behind her.  Claire gazed heavily at the creature's face as she observed it.  Jill didn't really do anything but stayed next to Claire's side just in case the thing popped up again.  She really didn't care to see the creature's face for it was already disturbing with its bloodstain and chunks of meat missing.  She was only pissed and a little freaked out.

"Maybe…someone's playing a joke on us?" asked Jill.

Claire responded after a moment.  "Nah…it couldn't be…It's real blood."  Then she slowly touched the wrist of the zombie.  "…and there's no pulse.  This…_thing _is definitely dead."

"You don't think I killed it do you?!" Jill asked with a frighten sound in her voice, "Cause I do not want to go to jail!"  

Claire looked at Jill.  "No way!  You saved me Jill.  There's no way you'll get in the slammer."

Jill looked relieved at what Claire had said.  Claire then smiled back then faded as she groaning sounds.  It sounded like it was outside the locker room.  The groaning voices sounded were like women and men.  

"I think there's more of them!" Claire cried out.

"Dammit!  Dammit!  Dammit!" Jill yelled angrily.  

Claire and Jill had to act fast because the zombies were slowly coming in.  The first zombie was messy like the first one that the two girls both encountered.  The only difference was that it was a man and the other you couldn't tell the gender at all.  

Jill looked up the ceiling and saw the air conditioning vent and without thinking anything more, she cried out, "Up there!' and pointed to the vent.

Claire didn't hesitate.  Anywhere then in there would satisfy her.  Jill gave Claire a boast and up she went.  Once Claire was up in the vent, she immediately helped Jill.  The zombies were now only a few feet from Jill so Jill had to act fast and she grabbed onto Claire's hands.  Took Claire a few seconds to get Jill up but it was just in the nick of time because one of the zombies' hands were a hair away from reaching Jill.

"Quick!  Close the vent!" Claire yelled and Jill did as she was told.  Then Jill turned to face Claire.  "They're not going to jump up here so don't worry."

"Who knows, they might." Claire said.

Jill ignored what Claire said.  "We need to find Chris and the others."

"Yes, good idea."  Then the two crawled inside the vent.  It was a little narrow but it fit them alright.

^______________________________________________________________________^

In the detention room…

"AH!" yelled Rebecca as one zombie grabbed on a hold of her.  Chris quickly past Leon and reached Rebecca.  He gave a hard kick to the zombie's head and Rebecca's leg was free.  She quickly got inside.  Chris shut the door after her and locked it.  Then he heard a splat.  He looked out the window of the janitor's door and saw that the zombie's head that he just kicked had landed on the floor and became pancake.  The brain was oozing out slowly.  Chris gave a disgusting face then turned back to Rebecca and Leon.

The expressions on Rebecca's face were grim and scare as she as sitting next to Leon.  Leon looked scared too and was sweating heavily just like him.  

"Is…is everyone okay?" Chris asked the two while choking on his need for air.  They had been running for a distance to escape the zombies.  It seems to them that almost every classroom they enter, there's always seem to be zombies here, there, and everywhere.  They finally found one place that didn't have those rotting bastards and it was the janitor's closet.  The one place that no one ever wants to go.  For one reason is the smell of puke from students had always stained the air in there.  

Chris tried to ignore the smell.  Right now the only thing important for Chris and probably Leon and Rebecca was survival out of this school.

"I'm alright…I guess…" Leon answered.

"I'm okay…" Rebecca answered right after, "…but…what were those things?!"

"I…have no idea, nor care.  All I want to do right now is to get out of this crazy school." Chris replied.

"We can get out if we get to the school doors." Leon said.

"Yeah that's what we're going to do…but how to avoid those mindless zombies?" Rebecca asked a second time.  

Then a problem came to Chris's mind.  "What about Jill and Claire?  Or Carlos and Billy?  They're all probably trapped in here too."

"We don't know that for sure…" Leon said.

"Well if they are in here, how are we going to search for them?  It's an immense hazard to set off all around the school just to locate where they are.  Hundreds of zombies might be around every angle."  Rebecca said.

"Yeah…you're right." Chris said.

Then Rebecca had an idea.  "Ah!  I've got an initiative!  How about we depart to the principal's office and verbalize into the microphone of his to call out for Jill, Claire, Billy, and Carlos.  We'll inform them to congregate us in the principal's office and then we'll all get out together safetly."

"That's a good idea." Leon said.

"I agree." Chris said.

"We need stuff to protect us from those monsters first." Chris said.  The two other agreed and the three began to search around the janitor's closet for anything that they can protect themselves from.  Then suddenly a large crash was heard behind them.  A major bang that lead Rebecca and everyone else in the closet to fall down.  Then the door fell in ruins in front of them follow by a shrieking roar.  Leon shielded his face from the debris but he could see the thing that had broken the door.  It was a creature larger then any of the zombies.  It didn't have any rotting skin at all.  It looked like a reptile.  With an instant, the creature attacked him but Leon hastily rolled over to another side.  He got up but then the creature attacked again but this time, it aimed for his head.  He ducked but the hit had cut some pieces off his hair.

In the distant Leon could hear Rebecca and Chris yelling for him to duck but he didn't pay much attention because at every second the creature strike.  Leon ran for cover but then as he did something caught on to his shirt collar.  He saw that it was a hock that the janitor uses to hang his coats.

"Shit!" He yelled.

The creature didn't stop attacking.  It started to hit Leon in the neck and it was a major problem for him since he couldn't not move.  Leon tried to get out but couldn't.  The hock kept him there.  He knew that it was the end for him and he closed his eyes as the creature's claw moved closer.  But then something weird happened.  Leon knew that the hit would hurt but how come it was taking so long.  He opened his eyes slowly and saw the creature but it wasn't moving.  He gazed closer and saw that there was a handle of a broom or a mop was pierce through its mouth.  It fell sideways and an image of Chris appeared.  Leon then knew that Chris was the one that had killed that creature with the broom or mop.

Leon took a breath and then said, "Thanks man."

"No problem." Chris said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:** Well there you go.  I was going to put on two chapters but my time at the library is running out.  BTW I'm typing this right at the library as I'm talking right now.  Sorry if there's any mistakes like spelling or any of that junk.  That's because I am in desperate need of an editor.  If you could help me out, thank you!  Well gotta go, bye!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
